In The End
by Silver Kayasha
Summary: Summary: Usagi comes home to her house in shambles. Her family lies dying, and she uses her powers to heal them. When they find out who she is, what will happen? Will there be a happy ending for our favorite princess? HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and many of the things you don't (I think).**_

**_Summary: Usagi comes home to her house in shambles. Her family lies dying, and she uses her powers to heal them. When they find out who she is, what will happen? Will there be a happy ending for our favorite princess?_**

**_A/N: This is the re-done version of the prologue. I didn't do much to it, I only added a bit of description. I've got all the others re-done, though none of the chapters are different, just a little bit more detailed if they've been changed at all. 2 or 3 of the chapters haven't been changed at all. Soon I hope to have a new chapter, but give me a while, ok?_**

_**On with the show...**_

_**In The End**_

_**Prologue**_

"Mama? Papa? Shingo?" Usagi asked, walking through the doorway into her house. As she walked into through the house, she noticed many things had been thrown around and broken. Pictures lay in shattered frames, vases fallen into pieces.

_Someone broke into my house..._

"Shingo! Papa! MAMA!" Usagi yelled, trying not to panic. She ran to the staircase, hoping that maybe, somehow, they hadn't been home. But in her gut, she knew something bad had happened to them.

"U...sa...gi..."

"Mama?" Usagi asked, again. Running, she looked into each room. Every room she looked in was trashed, items strewn and broken. Finally, she looked into her parent's bedroom, and on the floor laid her family, broken and bleeding, though not dead.

_That means I can save them..._

She didn't care about what might happen to her, or what they might think. She only wanted them safe.

"Hold on, my family..." Usagi said, her blue eyes glowing. "I will save you. No one will ever hurt you again."

Usagi's school uniform transformed into her pure white royal dress. Her moon symbol glowed golden upon her head, lighting the room with it's golden shine.

"_I will save you..."_

_**To be continued... **_

**So yeah. Not much changed, but for some reason I like it better. Well, I'm off to re-do the rest of the chapters. **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Look it up in the prologue, please.**_

_**A/N This chapter has been re-done.**_

_**In The End**_

**_Chapter _1**

"_I will save you..."_

Usagi took a deep breath before releasing it. She released some of her healing powers, letting the power do whatever it needed to save and heal her family.

_Crystal, hear my plea: Don't let them die. Do whatever you need for them to survive. _

The Crystal, it seemed, heard her, and released an extra burst of power. And before Usagi passed out from overexertion, she saw her family's eyes open.

_I wonder what they will think..._

Was her last thought before the world faded to black.

Usagi woke up, her head pounding.

"Owie..." she groaned, eyes opening slowly. She looked around, noticing she was in her room. The room was still a mess, but that was the least of her worries. She wondered if her family was okay, and what they thought of her now.

_Where are they? Will they hate me for not telling them? For not letting them know the truth?_

Getting up to look for them, she noticed her dress had faded back to her school uniform. The bottom half of her blue skirt was stained with blood from when she had sat so close to her family when they were injured. Walking into the hallway she noticed that the house was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

"Mama?" She asked, before walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. If they were home, that's where they would be.

As she entered the kitchen she saw her family there, sitting as quiet and tense as statues.

"Good morning?" She asked quietly. Ikuko looked up, a strained smile on her pale face. She looked about ready to either cry or faint, maybe even both.

"Good morning, Usagi."

Once again the strained and uncomfortable silence hung over the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked quietly, near tears. She had expected them to be mad, had expected them to yell, and cry. But this silence, this was much more. Did they hate her now?

"What's wrong?" Kenji asked, angrily, while looking at Usagi. It was the first time that morning he had looked at her.

"What's wrong is that you're... you're a freak!"

Usagi felt her heart break. So that was what they thought of her...

"Kenji!" Ikuko said, alarmed. Her eyes looked up at her husband, disbelief evident in her gaze.

"No! No, it's true!" Kenji continued. "No natural person can do that!"

Usagi looked up, heart broken but eyes burning. Her alter ego, Princess Serenity, was taking over, and Usagi knew this wasn't going to be pretty, because Serenity was _mad_.

All of a sudden, she felt something wrong, and it emanated from within Kenji.

"Oh..." She whispered. Once again, the golden moon started to glow on her brow. Healing and purifying energy left her in waves, heading towards Kenji.

"Leave him, evil spirit!"

Darkness oozed from the pores of Kenji's skin, hissing as it did.

As soon as the evil had left, Usagi went to power down. She couldn't. Panicking, she tried again, with the same results.

_What? Am I supposed to stay as Princess Serenity? I can't go to school like this!_

Usagi thought, horrified. She looked at her family, and saw a slight hint of fear.

"What are you?" Ikuko asked. "You healed us last night Usagi, and you just made that... that _stuff_ leave Kenji, but what are you? _Who_ are you?"

"I am..."

_**To be continued...**_

**Still not a lot done tot his chapter besides a little more detail.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Read prologue.._**

_**Re-done chapter.**_

_**In the End**_

**_Chapter _2**

"I am Usagi." Trying to smile, Usagi thought over what to say and reveal.

_If I tell them everything, will they hate me? They're already mad... _

"You are not Usagi. Usagi could never... she doesn't have your powers!"

"I am... I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I am also Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. My mother, Queen Serenity, and I ruled over the rest of the planets..." Usagi trailed off, looking away from her family. Shingo's mouth hung open, and Kenji's face was emotionless. But her mother, her mother looked heartbroken.

"So, you're not Usagi..." Ikuko whispered.

Usagi looked up at that.

"_No!_ I _am_ Usagi! I was born Usagi, I lived as Usagi for fifteen years! I will _always _be Tsukino Usagi! I just have another part of me, and she is Serenity. But I will always be your daughter, Mama!"

Usagi ran up to her mother, throwing her arms around the woman. Tears ran freely from her eyes as her mother trembled. And Usagi hated the fact that she was the reason her mother was crying.

"_I will always be your daughter..."_

The next day Usagi showed up to school, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying of the day before. Still on her forehead was the golden moon, which people on the street kept casting odd glances at.

Minako ran up to her friend, wondering what had happened to her. Rei, Makato, and Ami weren't to far behind.

"Usagi what happened?" Minako asked franticly. Usagi looked up and smiled.

"In short my family found out about who I am."

"Yeah? And how, exactly, did your royal crest end up on your forehead? Why aren't you hiding it?" Rei asked angrily.

"While trying to save my family from dying, and while expelling an evil spirit from my father's body, it decided it didn't want to go away!" Usagi snapped angrily, still a little on edge from the day before.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" Rei said, violet eyes softening.

"It's okay. It's just been a long night and morning. My family and I talked about my past and future and about who I am. We're ok, but still on rocky grounds." Usagi said. She smiled as a little girl pointed at her and waved, before her mother pulled her away.

They reached the school ten minutes before the bell and headed directly to their class, people pointing and staring the entire way.

Usagi sighed. Today was a new day, and with her royal symbol glaring at the world she just knew it was going to be a hard day. Harder than usual.

The bell rang and Usagi let her head fall forward onto the desk as the students walked in.

A note hit her on the head, and she picked it up to read.

_It'll be ok, you'll see!_

Was scribbled in Minako's familiar scrawl.

Usagi smiled. Yes, it was going to be. She had her friends and family, and that's all that mattered!

* * *

At the end of the day, Usagi was about ready to faint. Despite what she had thought, it wasn't as easy as she had thought it was going to be. People had stared, laughed, and kept calling her royal symbol a tattoo.

A _tattoo!_ Did tattoo's glow? Even though one side of her was happy they thought it was a stupid tattoo, her royal side kept trying to get out, to yell that it was _not_ a tattoo. Who got a tattoo in the middle of their forehead anyways?

_**To be continued...**_

**Not much was changed, but I guess it's a bit better then before?**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N this has not been re-done, and it won't be. I think it's ok just the way it is._**

**_In The End_**

_**Chapter 3**_

Finally, the day had completely ended. Usagi was home, she had finished all of the work that needed to be finished, and she could now sleep. She was tired of being the joke of the day; even people she hadn't known had pointed and laughed!

Letting out a sigh, Usagi hoped her royal crest would be gone in the morning. But she wasn't going to hope too much. Slipping under her soft covers, Usagi stared at her ceiling, and just thought back to her days as princess of the moon. She was lulled to sleep by the good memories, and she dreamed of a future just as wonderful as her kingdom had once been.

Usagi woke slowly, but not to the claws of Luna like had been the usual routine the past few years. It was still dark outside, and Usagi glanced at the clock. It was only five thirty. What had woken her?

Wind rustled the tree's outside her bedroom window, and Usagi glanced out. Something was wrong, something _felt_ wrong, but Usagi wasn't sure what it was. She wondered if she should call her friends and let them know, but refrained. She wasn't sure what it was, or if anything was actually wrong, and waking them up this early could only make her friends cranky.

Looking out the window, the feeling had passed, but what if something _was_ wrong, and there was a new enemy even Setsuna didn't know about?

* * *

Looking in the mirror, Usagi glared. She had been right, her crest hadn't disappeared. Instead, it seemed to glow a little brighter. Usagi even felt a little bit more powerful. What was going on? This had never happened before in this lifetime. As Princess Serenity the crest had been born with her. As Usagi, the crest only showed up in times of need and distress and when she needed more power. But that wasn't the case here. Was she actually turning into her alter ego? Or was something else going on, that her royal nature felt the need to give her the boost, to keep her safe? Or maybe the New Age was coming sooner than expected... After all, even Setsuna knew that the path of time wasn't set in stone.

"Well, whatever the reason, it's not going away!" Usagi thought out loud, still looking in the mirror. She jumped when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"I need to use the bathroom, so get out!" Shingo said through the door.

Even after all the revelations, Shingo acted much the same as he always had. He was still _annoying._ But that was ok, it grounded Usagi, and gave a sense of normalcy.

"Hai, Shingo. I'm coming out." With one last glance, Usagi left the bathroom.

* * *

"Usagi!" Minako yelled, running and giving her friend a hug. Makato, Rei, and Ami walked up to them, all smiling, until they caught sight of the moon crest.

"It still hasn't gone away?"

"No. And I also feel a lot more powerful as well. I think something's going to happen, I just can't tell what." Usagi confessed.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll meet it head on, won't we girls?" Rei said.

"Yes!" Everyone said together, before laughing lightly and heading the rest of the way to school.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**I didn't re-do this chapter either. I actually like this one, for some reason.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Usagi looked out the window, completely ignoring the teachers rambling. Her mind was spinning, trying to figure out what she was going to do. The presence of Serenity was getting stronger, and harder to ignore as the days passed. Was Serenity going to take over her body? Or would they, somehow, merge?

In her mind, Usagi knew that she and Serenity were the same in pretty much everything that counted. But Usagi also knew that in other aspects, the two were totally different. Usagi was more carefree and happy than Serenity ever had been. The senshi were more than protectors, they were her friends, and her life. Serenity had never really gotten to know the girls the way Usagi had. The princess had never had to truly fight, and Usagi, on a regular basis, had to save her own life and that of the girls.

So, the question was, would Usagi revert back to the princess? Would she let the emotional attachments that made her 'Usagi' fall away? Would the senshi, who she considered sisters, be only her protectors once more? Would she loose her whole life, the one that truly made her happy, to be the Queen her Moon Mother had wanted her to be?

_Would she be the one person she didn't want to be anymore?_

"Usagi!"

A ruler smacked down in front of her face, hitting the desk. Startled, Usagi looked up into eyes of her teacher.

"Yes?"

"Detention! You need to learn how to pay more attention in class, Usagi, or you'll never make it in the real world!" The teacher said.

Usagi's blood boiled in anger, and her eyes narrowed in anger. Ami and Makato, who were in the same class as Usagi, felt the princess' power rise. The two looked at each other, both wondering why she was doing that.

"I know what lies for me in my future, thank you very much!" Usagi said.

"Really? Would it happen to include scrounging to survive? Because the way you're going, you won't make it in life!"

Ami and Makato were about to jump into action, as Usagi's power level kept increasing. Instead they were forced back into their seat when Usagi looked at them, only to look back at the teacher.

"No. It happens to include me marrying a man I don't want to, having a daughter I don't particularly care for, and having a life I don't even _want _to think about!"

The crescent moon on Usagi's forehead flared in response to the girls emotions.

_Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be mad... I shouldn't be yelling all about my dictated future! I shouldn't be doing this at all!_

These were the last thoughts before Usagi slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

Outside, a figure cloaked in black shadows, smiled happily. Her master would love this news!

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I've looked over this chapter, and I like it, and didn't redo it.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Usagi slowly came awake, her head pounding.

'_What...' _Usagi thought, trying to figure out was going on with her eyes still closed.

Voices slowly drifted into focus.

"...wrong with her?" A voice asked.

"I don't know. The school said she just fainted, for no reason. The tests we took say she's perfectly healthy. There's no reason for her to have collapsed." A second voice said.

"Unless she was under severe stress." The first voice offered.

She felt something poking her, and she scrunched her face up in displeasure. The poking feeling was insistent, and it annoyed her. It was also starting to hurt.

Usagi opened her eyes, looking around for whatever it was that was poking her. What she found was a doctor.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked, voice low and on the verge of being dangerous. The aura she was getting from this doctor, while not overly dangerous, wasn't that nice. It was making her uncomfortable.

"It's just procedure, Ms. Tsukino." The doctor said.

"It's procedure to make the patient as highly uncomfortable and annoyed as possible when awoken?" Usagi asked, sarcasm lacing her words.

"You fainted, Ms. Tsukino. We have to run every test possible to see if we can find the reasons."

With those words, Usagi remembered what had happened. Yelling at her teacher about the future she didn't want, but had anyways. And Ami and Makato had heard the whole thing as well...

'_What am I going to do?' _Usagi asked herself.

"Just... I'm way stressed, ok? The teacher was what broke the camels back, ok?"

The doctor looked at Usagi, before nodding slowly.

"Ok."

"Told you!"

Usagi looked up at the voice. It was another doctor, and Usagi knew it was the one who had brought up the idea of stress right as she was awakening

The doctor was young, and Usagi guessed she had just gotten her degree. Her hair was blonde, and held in a bun. Her skin was pale, and her eyes a kind and gentle blue. Her aura was soothing, and sweet, unlike the other doctor whose aura freaked her out.

"Well, Ms. Tsukino, besides your little... episode, you're a healthy teenage girl. I recommend you get more sleep to help the stress, though. Give yourself designated times to rest and calm down. That's all I can really say."

Usagi smiled at the doctor.

"Thank you. Well, I must go; I have things I need to do before I can rest."

Usagi jumped from the hospital bed she was laying on.

"o...k" The doctor said, watching her young patient go. "What a strange young woman."

"And annoying, too." The second doctor said.

* * *

Usagi stood at the entrance to the Rei's temple, wondering if she should go in. The girls had called a meeting, a meeting which called for everyone to be there. Including Mamoru. But did she want to go in, only to be dissected with the gazes of her friends? They would be ashamed of her, for her selfish need to do what she wanted to do. They would be ashamed of her, because she had a great future that she was willing to throw away, just to be happy for once.

She looked up as a hand touched her shoulder lightly. It was Rei. She gave Usagi a small smile.

"It'll be ok, Usagi. I won't let anything happen to you."

Usagi smiled a bit, tears welling up in her eyes for no reason. Though she and Rei often fought over useless things, Usagi could honestly say Rei, out of everyone, was her best friend, and most loyal guardian.

"I trust you." Usagi said. She straightened up, thoughts of the other girls shame over her disappearing. After all, it was _her_ life, not theirs. Who were they to tell her what she could and couldn't do? If she wanted to be normal, if she wanted to have her own future (without Mamoru) so be it!

"Lets go in, princess." Rei whispered. Usagi nodded.

"Hai!" Usagi, once more cheerful, said. She walked into the temple, seeing everyone sitting around and talking lightly, but avoiding the 'issue' at hand.

Minako, Ami and Makato were sitting opposite Haruka, Sestuna, Hotaru and Michiru. Usagi knew that out of both sides of the senshi, the outers were the most likely to side with her and her wishes. They weren't as close minded about the future as the inners were, knowing that what Setsuna, as the Senshi of Time, showed as the future was only one possibility. And Rei would back her princess, friend, and sister to the outer edges of the galaxy and back, if it would help keep Usagi happy.

Usagi looked at them, and sighed. In the corner stood Mamoru, looking none to happy. Usagi walked over and sat next to little Hotaru, giving the girl a small smile. Rei followed, sitting next to her.

Silence hung over the temple, strained and slightly painful. But Usagi stayed calm.

It was Ami who broke the silence.

"You want to give up your future? _Our_ future? You want to give up Crystal Tokyo, and your life as Queen? The one thing you were born for?"

Usagi looked at her.

"I never said I wanted to give up the future. I just don't want to marry a man I don't love. I'll gladly become Queen and rule, but I will not marry Mamoru. I will only marry for love, and while Mamoru is a great guy, he does not love me, nor do I love him. I am sorry, but it is my future, really, my decisions, not yours. I love you all as my sisters, and Mamoru as a brother, but I cannot allow myself to be unhappy."

Though Usagi appeared calm, her mind was in turmoil. She didn't want to anger her friends, but she would not let them win this and make her unhappy. The crescent on her head glowed a bit more brightly with these thoughts, and as it did, Usagi finally understood.

_Serenity is here to make sure I don't make a mistake. She's helping me do the right thing! She's given me the strength to stand up for what I believe in!_

Usagi smiled.

_Thank you, Serenity. _

"I will be Queen, but before I do that, I need to find my true love, the one who will help me rule. And I think I know who it is."

**_TBC..._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Re-done. I added a little bit at the very end, and a little bit on the kinmoku itself.**

**Chapter 6**

"Who is your true love?" Minako asked.

Usagi smiled shyly.

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered.

Mamoru started to choke, eyes wide.

"You love _him? _But he's – he's..." At a lose for words, Mamoru strode out of the temple.

"He doesn't love me, and yet he's angry that I love someone else. He shouldn't even care!" Usagi fumed. "But, besides that, I need to find Seiya."

"I'm coming with you." Rei said, standing up alongside her friend.

A chorus of 'me to' rose from the other senshi, but Usagi shook her head no.

"Sorry everyone but this is... this is a mission I need to do by myself." Usagi said. Rei looked at Usagi in surprise, before smiling slightly.

"I understand. I'm proud of you Usagi." Rei said.

"I need to go. I will be back as soon as possible."

With that, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Her once fake looking wings were now real, and when she disappeared in a flash of light, a few feathers lay where she had once stood.

* * *

Usagi landed softly on the planet Kinmoku. She de-transformed and looked around the planet. It was mostly like Earth, though the air held no taint of pollution. The biggest difference, besides the fact that there was no pollution, was the fact that there were two suns in the sky, and that the sky was a darker shade of blue than Earth usually saw.

Usagi walked quickly towards where she felt civilization, and from there she would find the palace where Princess Kakyuu resided. Then she'd have to find Seiya, tell her the truth, and see if Seiya still loved her.

* * *

Usagi stood in front of the palace, getting angrier by the minute. The guard to the gates, and thus the palace, was refusing her entrance, and being rude about it, as well.

"Sorry, miss, but the only way in is if you have an invitation." A guard said.

"Seiya knows me! Go get Seiya, she'll tell you!" Usagi said, her eyes blazing.

"Miss, Seiya hasn't been outside these walls since she's been to Earth."

"I _am_ from Earth." Usagi growled. "I am the Princess of the Moon, and future Queen of Earth!"

"I need proof of that, lady."

"Proof?" Usagi asked. She had proof, but she really didn't want to transform again. Transporting from the Earth to here had taken a lot of energy, and she barely had any left. She was just about ready to collapse, couldn't the guard see that?

"Listen, sir, with all due respect, I used up most of my energy just trying to get here. I am about ready to fall over, I am that tired. So, please, just go get Seiya. And if she says she doesn't know me, I'll leave. Is that fair enough?"

The guard looked at her, finally taking notice of how tired she looked. Indeed, she did look like she was about to pass out. Her skin was a sickly pale, and her eyes were dark with weariness. She looked drained.

"Fine." The guard whispered something into a communicator on his wrist. A few minutes later Seiya appeared, wearing a loose fitting shirt and baggy pants. Her eyes were narrowed as she walked out, but she stopped abruptly as soon as her eyes landed on Usagi.

"Odango?" She whispered before she uncharacteristically squealed. She ran, shoving past the guard, to embrace the blonde.

"I missed you, Usagi!" Seiya said.

"I missed you to, Seiya. But if you don't let go, I'm afraid you might break a rib or two." Usagi said, smiling brightly at black haired woman.

Suddenly, Usagi swayed. She would have fallen to the ground if Seiya hadn't grabbed her.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked.

"I used to much energy to get here. I think I might pass out..." Usagi mumbled. Her blue eyes were unfocused and Seiya had to carry her into the palace. The guard just stood there, looking scared. He heard only a few more snatches of conversation as Seiya carried the blonde away, but knew without a doubt he had most likely just offended the Queen of the Earth and Moon, and the one lady Queen Kakyuu highly respected.


	8. Chapter 7

**If I said I'm really, really, _really_** **sorry, would you hold off on hurting me? I know I said I'd update a lot sooner than this, but problems with school have come up. Since I have to drop my History and my English because of this, and take correspondence courses in their place, I probably won't have much time to update much in the future, either. And during the summer, when that comes, I'll be taking an English class at HCC (Hawaii Community College). So… I don't know when this will be updated, and I can't promise anything (so I won't try this time). I just hope you'll all be patient…**

**Chapter 7**

"So, Usagi, what brings you to our planet?" Seiya asked. She was sitting in a chair next to the bed Usagi was in. She had awoken ten minutes ago, after three hours of being unconscious.

"Um…" Usagi blushed. She had come all this way to find Seiya, and tell her the truth, and now she was having second thoughts. Did Seiya still love her? Had she moved on?

Running a hand through her long golden and silver hair, Usagi sighed. She'd come all this way, she might as well take the plunge.

"I came to find you, Seiya. I broke up with Mamoru. He… he wasn't my true love." Usagi said.

"Who is?" Seiya asked, not daring to hope. Her eyes met with Usagi's.

"You are." Usagi whispered. Seiya let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, closing her eyes to absorb what Usagi had just revealed.

"I love you to, Usagi." Seiya said with a slight grin, opening her eyes again.

"There's only one thing, Seiya."

"What is it?" Seiya asked.

"I have to lead Tokyo to its future. So, if we're going to do this, you have to come with me, back to Earth." Usagi said, bluish silver eyes looking directly into Seiya.

"I don't know if I can do that, Usagi." Seiya said, heart breaking silently. Usagi looked at down, the covers of the bed she was in suddenly becoming interesting.

"Oh."

"It's not that I don't want to. I'd do anything to be with you Usagi, but I'm one of Queen Kakyuu's guard. She has the final say in what I do. It's up to her. For me to be with you, she'd have to release me from my duties. And as nice and wonderful a queen as she is, I don't know if she'd do that." Seiya said, bowing her head in defeat.

"You never know just what I'd do, Seiya." A new voice said, making Seiya and Usagi jump.

"Queen Kakyuu!" Seiya said, picking herself up of the floor. The queen smiled at Seiya, before turning her eyes onto Usagi, who looked highly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Queen Kakyuu, for not coming to see you as soon as I got here. I fainted, and then Seiya and I started talking—"

"It's ok, Usagi. I give my blessings to you and Seiya. I release her from her duties to me. I'll even let her keep her status as Sailor Star Fighter. The only condition is that you two be as happy as possible."

Usagi leapt from her bead and hugged the Queen, crying.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

_**TBC…**_

**Yeah, it's short. And yes, it's not the best chapter. As soon as I post it, you all will probably laugh at me. But I've gotta go to bed in an hour or so, and I wanted to give some sort of update, no matter how bad it is. I'll probably wake up tomorrow, look at it before school, and go 'What did I _DO?!_'. But hopefully it'll satisfy you all, and if it doesn't, I'm sorry to say that right now, I don't have enough energy to say I'd care(please don't be offended by that). Also, I don't know where this will go, and like I said above, I don't know when I'll even get time to work on this. But please, don't kill me. **


	9. Authors Notes

Ok, people, I'm sorry to say this, but this story is on hiatus until further notice. I have a very big writers block on it, and so instead I'm focusing on my school work(stupid, stupid school work...), original stories and my _other_ fanfiction – the ones I'll show no one besides those in the fandom (because they are really embarrassing!). So… sorry. One day I might get back to it, I'm hoping to, actually, but at this point in time… I might have a few one shots in the future, but I'm not sure.

**Silver Kayasha**


End file.
